Cog of New Meridian
by General Feng Xiang
Summary: 'When you seek something good, you find hell' that's how thing run in New Meridian. When a young optimist tries to get something for a cute girl, he got hell in return. Rated M for suggestive themes!


**Well folks, here's a oneshot of an OC.**

**I don't know if there's an OC with the same name, capacities, backstory...**

**If there's one, just know that I'm not trying to steal their OC.**

**Anyways... enjoy!**

**_I don't own Skullgirls._**

**_Beta read by: Earth Dragon Arnighte_**

* * *

The Skull Heart, every seven years after its previous destruction, it reappears to grant a wish to a woman. The wish can be of incredible magnitude, but it comes at a great price. The Skull Heart often twists even selfless wishes into brutality, ending wars by causing even more destruction, bringing back a loved one as an undead minion, and in return inhabits the body of the woman who wished upon it, in time turning the woman into a Skullgirl. A murderous, extremely powerful woman corrupted by the Skull Heart, capable of raising corpses as mindless minions, bringing about destruction in an endless cycle with the purpose of one day ending the world.

* * *

*Fourteen years ago*

A mint green hair haired girl was sitting in a black alley near a dump full of garbage with an orange thing in her hands, hugging it.

"Hey! What's your name?" said a boy with black spiked hair and green eyes to the mint green haired girl.

"Cerebella" answered the girl with a sad tone, not looking at him.

"Cool name" replied the boy with a big smile "You can call me Jack"

"Jack?" questioned Cerebella as she glanced at him "You mean like the serial murderer Killer Jack _(My version of the legendary serial killer of London, Jack The Ripper)_?"

"Yeah, but I'm not him" said the boy "It's just the name I gave myself"

"You named yourself?" asked Cerebella with a confused tone "Why naming yourself?"

Still smiling, but turning the smile into a sad one, he said "I didn't have any parents, of course the people of the orphanage wanted to give me a name but I decided to be Jack"

"What are you doing here?" she asked him while tilting her head.

The boy look embarrassed while answering "I… kind of… went on my own" he then looked toward the street and said "I'm not going to become the best at surviving this town by being stuck there. I want to be like Killer Jack, knowing how to move between the streets and dark alleys while making anyone fear my own presence"

The girl giggled and said "You sound like you want to be wanted by the police"

Jack chuckled with embarrassment and said "I think that's more like fighting criminals. Besides, if I go against the law, I'll be a bad person"

Cerebella stared at him and said "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Danger is nothing to me" said the boy with confidence "There's a lot of people that became great by fighting danger"

Before that the girl could say anything, they both heard "He gotta be somewhere near" that was clearly a man a man's voice "Split up and find him!"

"Come Cela! They shouldn't see you" said Jack while taking the hand of the girl and running away.

* * *

*Five years later*

Cerebella got into the care of the Cirque Des Cartes after parting away from Jack as he decided to call her Cela because he starts to see her as a friend. But even if they got separated, he still came to see her.

"This was really tiring" said Cerebella in her new outfit; it consisted of a bright orange strapless low-cut mini-dress, with a band of cloth with an orange and black triangle pattern around her upper-arms, billowing cream sleeves and maroon appendages on the cuffs, and a black choker. She also wore black thigh-length boots, with an orange diamond pattern along the length of each boot, which are pointed at the ends and have a skull sitting each bridge.

"You took the attention of the public again" said her roommate, Feng, with a smile.

"It was nothing" boasted Cerebella before grinning at Feng "Beside, Don't you have a secret admirer?"

"Stop it already!" said Feng with frustration "I told you that he wanted to work here"

Cerebella grinned more "Oh, he want to get that close with you? I'm so jealous"

"Stop it!"

Before it could continue, a letter was pushed beneath the curtain of the lodge, which took the interest of Feng.

"What's this?" she wondered as she took the letter and began reading it "'Meet me outside'… who's J?"

At this Cerebella got up and said nervously "I… euh… I'm gonna go see who did it!" and she rushed off, leaving Vice-Versa behind

"That was weird" commented Feng before looking at the hat "Do you know what's happening?"

Vice-Versa just gave her a confused look meaning that he didn't know.

* * *

Outside, Cerebella went to a nearby tree, exhausted before hearing.

"It's good to see you again Cela" said a voice making Cerebella looking around before hearing again "I'm up here"

Cerebella looked up and said with a smile "Jack! You're here!"

Jack, now wearing a blue leather jacket over a red shirt that has the phrase 'Get dunked on!' beneath a ball of basketball. He also had a blue jean and black shoes.

"Long time no see" he responded before getting down from the tree "Its look like you're doing well here"

"Well, it can be tiring sometimes, but it's fun" replied Cerebella "How 'bout you? How have you been doing these days?"

"You know, moving from a street to another and making sure to stay away from the people of the orphanage"

Cerebella giggled and said "Still on the run as I see"

"It's really easy" replied Jack "So, did anything special happened to you?"

"Just the usual" answered Cerebella "Oh! A cool woman came to see us yesterday!"

"Huh?"

"Her name is Dahlia" added Cerebella "Apparently, she's a member of a great and powerful group that protect the city secretly, maybe you should join them"

Jack looked uncertain before saying "I don't know… I'm not the kind to be with people that I don't know"

"Then why not meeting them" said Cerebella before hearing someone calling for her.

She just had time to turn toward the direction of the person that called her that when she turned back, Jack was gone.

"I was searching… for you…" said Feng while approaching Cerebella, panting.

"Is something wrong?" asked Cerebella.

"Re… Regina is looking for you" answered Feng still panting "She's quite upset that you went on your own"

Cerebella paled at that, this isn't going to be a good night for her…

* * *

*Seven years later*

Being in the wrong place in the wrong time can cost dearly to anyone… that was something Jack heard a couple of times from many people, yet, he didn't want to believe it. For him, luck isn't something that comes out when it want, but it depends on the circumstance and how you act. So trying to steal something from the Medici, an evil mafia organization led by Lorenzo Medici that controls certain parts of the Canopy Kingdom. They have committed many crimes and are being hunted by princess Parasoul to carry out the law… yeah trying to steal from them isn't going to be pretty. Seeing that the birthday of Cerebella was near, he went to one of their warehouses and tried to take anything valuable to sell, but he couldn't really find anything as he was caught easily by a white haired woman.

"Well, look at that" she said while standing, towering him as he was unconscious "A pathetic thief, but a tricky one none the less"

"What's going on?" asked the voice of a brown haired man.

"Someone tried to play the hero" replied the woman.

"Hmph pathetic" said the man "Put him with the others Dahlia"

"Right" said the woman named Dahlia "But I feel like he can be uneasy to deal with. Look on how far he got without anyone noticing"

"Then make sure that his moves become limited" ordered the man with irritation.

"You should learn to calm yourself Vitale" said Dahlia while pointing a modified arm to the left leg of the unconscious boy "After all, you're going to take the lead of the family after Lorenzo"

The shot not only awoke Jack but made sure that all the surroundings learns that the Medici are still not to be crossed.

* * *

*One year later*

To say that Jack wished to die at many time would be wrong. Since his capture, he couldn't walk properly as his left leg was just an unusable limb. Even now and then, some Medici goons beat him just for their fun. He hardly ate anything as things that they serve him are worse than dog food. He thought to kill himself, until an explosion occurred, if he could move like he used to he could be already out, but with his state it's impossible, and he was still weak to do anything.

"Valentine, Patty. Go check the state of the refugees" ordered a female voice with authority.

"Ye don't have to say it twice Christmas" said the voice of what appears to be a Celtic girl.

"There's a girl" said another female voice "She appears to have lost her eyes, and all her limbs are mutilated"

Jack felt like a pain when someone touched his ribs "This lad isn't going to play sport for a long time" said the Celtic girl "Left leg ruined, multiple ribs broken, can't seem to be able to use his right eye…" he then saw a light "But the left one is good"

"It seems like he isn't a refugee, along with that other girl" said the other voice "What should we do Christmas?"

"We do what we must to help them" said the woman who Jack assume to be Christmas.

"Seems like you've finished your tune" said a man's voice.

"The same can be said about you" replied Christmas "It seems like we only have two critical cases"

"That song won't work for me" said the man "I'll just have to send them to the doc, he'll save them"

"I'm not so sure" said Christmas "The boy Patty examined have multiple ribs broken, it could be possible that an organ is touched, and the girl lost her eyes and all her limbs"

"I'll let the doc to see 'bout that" replied the man "Damn, that's low, even for the Medici"

"Christmas" called the other woman.

"What's the matter Valentine?" asked Christmas.

"There's a girl with a 100% compatibility" replied Valentine "Brain Drain said to bring her in"

"What about the others?" asked Christmas.

"They've been stabilized" said Valentine "Hallow injected them with something. Don't know what, but it seems like she stabilized them"

"I see" pondered Christmas "Well, our work is done here. Call Easter to transport the girl"

"Lab 0…" mumbled the man before saying "Don't worry kids, you gonna be okay"

* * *

*Two days later*

Jack awoke and tried to get up, only to find that his body seem to be heavier than usual.

"Where am I?" said Jack out loud.

"It seems like the boy is awake" said a voice, making Jack to turn his head… and started to believe he's still asleep.

"Hi Sharkman, What world is this…" said Jack with a nervous chuckle.

"So it had worked" said the voice of an old man "I never could possibly believe that a single person can have three parasites"

"So doc, what did ya add in" said the shark person.

"It's simple Stanley" said the elderly person "The two first parasites are merely shadows of what they are; the first is Odin, we recovered the remain of that one years ago, trying to build a parasite similar, the other one is Zeus, it took us ten years to make him using the remains of the original one"

"What about the third one?" asked Stanley.

The old man took a deep breath before saying "It's one of the most powerful parasites, surpassing anything that lives, but with a price" after a sigh the man continued "In order to use its full potential, you'll have sacrifice yourself"

"Damn, that's hardcore" commented Stanley "But… What's his name?"

"It was known back in the days as Buddha" said the old man as some gasps could have been heard.

"Um… Doc" called Jack, earning the attention of the two persons around him "What exactly happened? And why do I feel like I've been eating pieces of metal?"

"Sorry about that" said the old man "My name is Doctor Avian" he then pointed Stanley "And this is Stanley Whitefin"

"But you can call me Stan if it seems to be too long for ya" said Stanley, while smiling to the kid.

"So… I'm not dreaming? And… you put in me three parasites?" asked Jack, lifting his head a little.

"Don't worry kid" said Stanley "If the doc says that you're good, it means that you're good"

"I've also prepared something for you" said Avian "A weapon that can help you control the power of Odin and Zeus"

"Thanks, I… guess?" said Jack uncertain.

"Tomorrow you'll begin your training" said Avian before leaving.

"What happened to me…" sighed Jack.

* * *

*Six months later*

Jack was in a vast room, in his torso, there was a golden chest plate with a small glass window under his pecs, letting people see the gears inside him. The left leg was replaced by a fully articulate golden foot connected by a gyroscope. The thigh was a matching plate with etchings engraved into it and a hydraulic cylinder at the knee allowed for movement. His hands were covered by chain-plated gloves, with a pair of magnets in both for better grip. The top right side of his face was covered by a metal mask, and the eye by a blue glass. On his right hand was a giant iron claymore as long as him, with a golden handle with some chains around the handle and the hilt.

"Beginning of training session number 256" said a man standing in front of a console panel "10 Medici goons"

Ten men holding guns materialized in front of Jack before aiming at him, he disappeared with a thunderclap before appearing behind them. He plunged his sword in the first one of the goons before hitting another one with the pommel and cut his head clean. The others began to shoot at him, using his sword, he plunge it in the ground and rushed toward the goons, when he felt that he collided with one of them, he channeled electricity through the sword, electrocuting the goon, frying him alive. He then swung his sword wildly cutting three goons with ease. As the other were firing, he grabbed one of them with his more protected arm and channeled electricity through it. He then jumped over one of them, using him as a shield he approached the two left swung his sword killing them.

"Another success" said the scientist "Doctor Avian wasn't kidding when he said that a good use of the two parasites could be enormous"

Jack yawned and said "But using them is very tiring"

"Here's you hot chocolate" said Stanley as he approached Jack with a steaming mug in his hand.

"Thanks Stan" said Jack while taking the mug from Stanley "I wonder if Tyr sounds cool, or Heracles sounds better"

"Still thinking for a name to that sword?" asked Stanley with small laugh "Why not fusing the two names"

"You mean like Heractyr?" asked Jack with confusion.

"I was thinking of something like Tyracles" answered Stanley.

"How about Zouchouten" said Avian while approaching the two.

"'Sup doc" said Jack casually.

"Nothing special" replied Avian before taking some paper "It seems like you have better control over them"

"Just need to fight the tiredness that comes after" replied Jack.

"All you need is coffee" said Avian "Or something sweet"

"So… I take that you want me to do something" said Jack.

"This time, you won't fight holograms, but real people" said Avian while walking toward the boy "Patricia saw a group of the Medici heading here, I already sent Ben to a mission, and Patricia refuses to move away of the TV"

Jack chuckled and said "I take that I was your last resort"

Avian nodded and said "You are, with Patricia, our secret weapons"

Jack drank the hot chocolate and disappeared with a thunderclap.

"I never thought that those parasites could be this powerful" commented Stanley.

"Things never ends like we wish" replied Avian

* * *

Outside, a van, full of Medici goons was making his way toward the ASG (Anti-Skullgirls) Labs, all armed, but they couldn't understand as a blade went through the metal wall that separates the rear of van and the driver's seat. The men were about to bust out of the van, when the vehicle exploded.

"Not bad as fireworks" commented Jack while holding a Medici goon by the back of his collar.

"H-H-How you-" asked the thug before being thrown away.

"I'm the one 'sking questions here" said Jack coldly "Why did you attacked us?"

The goon didn't responded as he was trembling, he was really afraid, but didn't moved his mouth.

"I think that the others might get something from you" sighed Jack before kicking the goon in the face and rending him unconscious.

* * *

*Six months later* _**(From here it would be like in story mode, but without the fight. They are a pain to imagine)**_

**Play Track 'Skullgirls OST – Whiling The Hours Away'**

In a restaurant within Little Innsmouth a cloaked person with a giant sword warped in white tissue was on his back. He went and took a seat after taking his sword off his back.

"Welcome" said a fish looking girl "What can I bring you"

The person said sweetly "A hot chocolate and a slice of chocolate cake"

"O-Oh, okay, is that all…?"

The person nodded and took a book out of the cloak.

"You hear the new?" asked a man wearing a light yellow suit "The Skullgirl's been going after all those families in Mapelcrest"

"Look like this new Skullgirl's got a bone to pick with the boss" said another man sitting in front of him "Where has he gone anyways? Think the rumors of him gettin' sick are true?"

"Well, it can't be as bad as 'Him'" said the first man.

"You talking about that sword wielding boy?" asked the second "Thought it was just a prank gone wrong"

"Lawrence" called the first man calmly "Explain how an entire cargo of Theonite disappearing is a prank?"

Lawrence pondered the question and said "Don't know Riccardo, maybe the boys hid it for themselves"

"With Ottomo keeping an eye on the three last ones? I won't bet on that" replied Riccardo.

"All I'm saying is-" began Lawrence before stopping as the maid seemed to be serving someone "Hold up… look. There she is! That fishfolk dame we were sent to find!" he then turned toward her and said "Hey girlie! Can we get some service over here?"

"Yes!" replied the girl before walking to their table "May I help you, sir?"

"Hey now… you're quite the dish. I'd like to eat you up" said Riccardo "Why don't you swing over here with a couple of free drinks… and then we hit the town?"

**Change to track 'Assassination Classroom OST – Dotabata Dai Sakusen'**

A sword was launched and landed near Riccardo "People like you should be ashamed of themselves" both Riccardo and Lawrence saw the cloaked stranger walking toward them "A couple of free drinks? How about your blood, and don't worry about hitting the town, your faces are going to be pictured forever in town"

"Do you know who you're attacking?" asked Lawrence "Hurting us is like hurting the Medici family"

"The Medici…" coldly said the cloaked person as electricity began to be formed around him "Ever since that day, I hoped to kill other scums that belonged to those bastard" both Riccardo and Lawrence looked at the face of the stranger and saw a bronze mask covering a part of his face "After the Hell that I lived through, the only thing that I was thinking about was hunting down the two scumbags who put me in that misery"

"L-Look kid, I'm sure that you have some difference with the Medici, but I'm sure that a little talk with Lorenzo can change your mind" said Riccardo nervously.

"I'm letting you go only because I don't want to damage this place further, but tell your boss this: Killer Jack is on his way for the Medici" both Riccardo and Lawrence rushed out of the restaurant.

**Change to track 'Kuroshitsuji OST – Miss the whole point'**

Jack went and grabbed his sword before saying nervously "Sorry about that"

"You've nothing to be sorry for kid" said a Dagonian with an apron "Name's Yu-Wan, what's yours?"

"You can call me Jack" replied Jack with a smile.

"Sound like a big fan of the original Killer Jack" mused Yu-Wan "Anyways, thanks for taking care of those Medicis"

"Could have done it myself, but I wanted to see you _jack_ them up" said a tan-skinned, lithe young woman with light blue eyes and white hair styled in a bob cut. Her Feral features include long dark cat ears, tail, clawed hands and feet and a prominent canine that usually shows over her lower lip. She had a clean scar on her left cheek, while those on her neck, biceps, forearms, thighs, legs and feet are larger and more jagged. She wore a thick black collar with a stylized cat bell, a light blue striped crop top with the underside of her breasts showing, a gray utility belt, black fingerless gloves, black hot pants and the remnants of her pantlegs.

"Good to see you here Nadia" said Yu-Wan to the Feral.

"Yeah it's good to be here" replied Nadia before turning to the maid "How do you do Minette?"

"I'm fine" replied Minette.

"I think that I'll finish what I ordered… I just hope that the hot chocolate had cooled down" said Jack before sitting down.

Nadia sat in front of him and said "So your name is Jack" Jack nodded to her "Seems to me like you have a _cog_ to pick with the Medici gang" another nod "By the way you are, I guess that you are going to hunt them" at that, he shook his head.

"I have something to do first" he said before taking a bite of the cake "I need to hunt down the Skullgirl and seal the Skull Heart"

Everyone in the restaurant stiffed when they heard him.

"You sure kid?" asked Yu-Wan "The Skullgirl is no joke"

"That's why I want to get to her before everyone else" replied Jack "The doc worked hard on fixing me, the last thing I wouldn't like to do is to fail him"

"Fixing you?" asked Minette "Are you an ASG?"

Jack nodded and said "The doc put his last resort on me and Patricia, we have to do it no matter what" as he said that he got up and turned to Yu-Wan "How much do I own you?"

"Don't worry kid, it's on the house" replied Yu-Wan "Consider it as a thanks for chasing those two"

"Thank you Yu-Wan" said Jack before moving out of the restaurant.

"Seems like a nice kid" said Yu-Wan before going to the kitchen.

"Nadia?" called Minette "You seem quiet for a while now"

"Don't worry about it" replied the Feral with a smile "But, it looks like I have a cog to scratch" she then rushed out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Change to track 'Hellsing OST – Survival On The Streets Of Insincerity'**

Later in New Meridian, Jack was walking with his sword on his back before stopping at the sight of a pink haired little girl with yellow cloths.

"According to Odin's Eye… this girl appears to be connected to the Skull Heart" mumbled Jack "And she's not an undead…"

Jack used his teleporting ability to appear in front of the girl.

The girl squealed before yelling "You scared me!"

"Who are you? And are you doing in New Meridian?" asked Jack.

"Like hell I'll tell you!" said the girl "Hungern! Time to eat!" the umbrella in her hand took the shape of a monstrous mouth and tried to eat Jack only for it to stop and to take its umbrella form "What the- Hey! Hungern! Wake up!"

"Your weapon won't help you" said Jack "I've already sealed it using Zeus, you can't use it anymore"

The girl growled and said "Fine! In that case, I'll go get my big sister! And she's going to beat you up!"

"Sister?"

**Change to track 'Growlancer IV OST – Shut Inside The Darkness'**

"Umbrella!" a yell was heard as the pink haired girl jump as she turned to a red haired young woman with red hair and black cloths "What are you doing here?!"

"W-W-Well… I… you see…" the girl whose name is Umbrella tried to talk, but didn't know what to say.

"I told you to stay in the castle!" yelled her sister "It's too dangerous for you to be here"

"But… But I want to see mommy!" yelled Umbrella.

The red haired woman sighed and said "It's not her" she then looked at Jack before saying "Who are you? And why do you have a weapon on you?"

"It's a privilege to meet you, princess Parasoul" said Jack "I'm Jack, member of Lab 8"

"The ASG" said Parasoul with venom in her voice.

"I was drawn by your sister because of something within her that's related to the Skullgirl" said Jack before noticing the look Parasoul was giving him "Of course I only wanted to cure her of that curse"

Parasoul widen her eyes before narrowing them "How can we trust you? You are a member of the ASG"

"I swear on my life that's was my attention" replied Jack before seeing Parasoul taking her umbrella like weapon and taking a fencer's stance "Sorry for what I'm going to do now princess…"

(After fight) Jack VS Parasoul

**Play track 'BBCF OST – In The Shadows'**

"Big sis!" called Umbrella while rushing to her sister.

"I'm fine Umbrella" said Parasoul while getting up and looked at Jack "You could have finished me off at any moment, but you didn't"

"Like I said, my priority is to rid this world of the Skull Heart, not to harm people who don't deserve it" replied Jack.

"Can you really cure my sister?" asked Parasoul, earning a nod from the ASG member in front of her "Fine, I'll let you do it, but if anything happens to Umbrella…"

"You don't need to say it twice" interrupted Jack before kneeling down and motioned Umbrella to come closer. The said girl looked at her sister, who nodded, before compelling. Jack put his hand on Umbrella's head and mumbled "Jiù ràng wǒ chāodù nǐ ba" (Let my prayers put your soul to rest)

Umbrella collapsed, which caused Parasoul and the military men with her to point their weapons at Jack "What did you do?! Why is she unconscious?!" asked Parasoul with anger.

"She's just sleeping" assured Jack "Umbrella will awoke in any moment, but we are going to have a problem to deal with"

A dark substance exited the girl's body and took the form of Parasoul, only to have its skin purple.

"What have you done!" yelled the Parasoul-like thing.

"Princess, if you may lend me a hand…" said Jack before taking his sword.

"With pleasure" replied Parasoul.

(After fight) Jack / Parasoul VS Parasoul

Umbrella yawned and got up "Big sis I'm hungry, can I get a burger?"

Parasoul rushed and hugged her sister "Umbrella, I'm glad that you're alright"

"Big sis?" Umbrella was confused at first, but returned the hug.

Jack felt a pain as he knelt down "Jack? Are you alright?" asked Parasoul with concern.

Jack nodded and said "Just need to return to the lab"

Parasoul took a deep breath before saying "ASG Jack as a princess, and as a sister, I thank you for what you have done to Umbrella"

Jack got up and said "It's only natural, after all, she reminds me of someone I know. Now if you excuse me" he then teleported away.

"Big sis, what happened?" asked Umbrella before sweating at the glare she received from her sister.

"You didn't listen to me that what happened" replied Parasoul before sighing "But it's, maybe, a good thing" 'I was going to use the Skull Heart, but with his help…' she turned to her men "Split up and search for the Skullgirl!"

"Sir, yes sir!" said the soldiers before obeying.

**Stop track.**

* * *

In Lab 8, Avian was looking in various papers before being startled by a thunderclap.

"'Sup doc" said Jack before collapsing.

"Oh dear" said Avian with an annoyed tone before picking a phone next to him "Stanley, bring someone and come get Jack"

"Sure thing doc" replied Stanley.

* * *

**Play track 'Blazblue OST – Comedy'**

"Ow! That hurts" complained Jack as he was sitting while thee cuirass on his torso was open, revealing many cogs and little machines inside him.

"You used it, didn't you?" asked Avian while taking out two cogs "You know that using it would causes you damage"

"It was either that or have a potential next Skullgirl to roam free" replied Jack "Beside, princess Parasoul seemed happy about it" a clang was heard as Jack saw Avian with a shocked face.

"Princess Parasoul? You met the princess?" asked Avian.

Jack nodded and said "it was her sister"

Avian took a deep breath before taking the cogs that fell, he then went and put them inside Jack before saying "Well that was reckless"

"But it paid at the end" replied Jack "But its look like there's another one"

Avian looked at Jack with wide eyes before saying "Another potential Skullgirl?"

Jack nodded and said "I felt her presence in Mapelcrest. According to Odin's Eye, the presence of the Skullgirl's presence is weaker than Umbrella"

"I'll have the reparation material ready" said Avian as he closed the cuirass.

Jack nodded and teleported away.

* * *

In New Meridian, Jack appeared with a thunderclap, looking around, before hearing footsteps behind him.

**Change to track 'Fate Stay Night OST – Night Of Fate'**

"Stop there mister mysterious knight" said a very familiar voice to him "Don't know who you really are, but no one threatens the Medici and goes unscathed"

He slowly turned his head and said with wide eyes "Cela? Is that… you?"

"J-Jack?" said Cerebella with wide eyes.

Jack smiled and said "You've grown up since the last time"

"Jack is that really you?" asked Cerebella before rushing to the boy and giving him a hug "I'm happy to see you again" she then felt like a solid thing beneath his cloak, but decided to ignore it as she looked at his face and said "What happened to you? And why did you disappeared like that"

Jack let out a sigh before revealing his modified body "The Medici happened"

"T-That must be a mistake" said Cerebella, shaking "T-They can't be the one who did this to you"

Jack sighed again before saying "I don't care if you believe me or not, but I won't stop at my quest of vengeance"

"I… I can't let you do it, I own the Medici so much" said Cerebella while looking away.

"Even if you are a member of the Medici, I won't hurt you in the same way that I'm planning to do to the rest, especially to that Vitale" replied Jack.

"V-V-Vitale?!" asked Cerebella with wide eyes.

"He's the real one responsible for my state" added Jack "Him and Dahlia"

"What a sad lover's quarrel" said the voice of a familiar Feral to both of them.

"Nadia? What are you doing here?" asked Jack.

"You know her?!" asked Cerebella with shock.

"I met her at Dak'kull Dubu" answered Jack before turning to the Feral "Don't tell me that you want me chase another Medici thugs"

"Nah! I was more concerned about you claims, are you really going to rid this word of the Skull Heart?" she asked.

"It's an evil object that brings only Chaos" answered Jack "I must get rid of it, even if it means my death"

"Don't talk like that!" yelled Cerebella "You aren't going to die! I won't let you!"

"The little Medici clown has feelings, that's cute" mused Nadia.

"As for you, Ms. Fortune, you are going to give me back the Life Gem, or things will go badly for you!" said Cerebella to Nadia.

"Sorry to disappoint you clown Piero, but it's kind of impossible right now" replied Nadia.

"It seems like you've become the Life Gem itself" pointed Jack.

"Seems to me like Cogworks here is smarter than the rest of the Medici's numbskulls" said Nadia with a giggle.

"I don't care" replied Cerebella "Vitale told me to bring you back, so I'll bring you back!"

"Vitale?" asked Jack while narrowing his eyes "You know him?"

Cerebella widen her eyes as she noticed her error "I… umm… I work for him…"

"Then where is he?" asked Jack, who noticed that Cerebella tightened her hands.

"Even if it's you Jack, I won't betray Vitale" said Cerebella before looking at him, while some tears began to show themselves.

"Cela…" said Jack with a sad tone "Sorry, but I need answers"

(After fight) Jack VS Cerebella

**Change to track 'Skullgirls OST – An Uncertain Fate'**

"I'm sorry, Cela" whispered Jack before moving away.

"Where are you going?" asked Ms. Fortune.

"There's someone who possess a link to the Skullgirl near here, and I need to find her as fast as possible" answered Jack.

"How would you know the person?" asked Ms. Fortune.

"I'll use Odin's Eye to be certain" answered Jack before stopping and turning to the feral "And why are you following me?"

Ms. Fortune smirked and said "To help you of course, Cogworks"

"Thank you… I guess…" replied Jack uncertain of how he should feel.

"Let us move then" said Nadia while dragging Jack by his arm.

'What did just happened?' wondered Jack.

* * *

After some time walking, Jack stopped and looked behind him.

"Stop hiding yourself, I could sense you from the beginning" he said as a red eyed girl with dark hair, with several short bangs slightly covering her forehead and multiple tentacle-like locks of hair propagating outward from the back. It was clear from her school uniform that she was a student in the school in Mapelcrest. Thanks to Odin's Eye, Jack confirmed that the girl had a parasite.

"What should we do Samson?" asked the girl.

"We deal with the problem" replied the parasite Samson.

(After battle) Jack / Ms. Fortune VS Fillia

"Damn it" growled Samson "He's still powerful"

"What are you talking about?" asked the girl.

"Zeus" said Samson "I thought that he was dead, but somehow he survived"

"Who's Zeus?" asked the girl.

"A terrifying parasite" replied Samson "Zeus can create some seals that could prove impossible to undo, no matter who you are"

"Besides enabling its host to use electricity" added Jack "He could also allow his host to create chains to tie anyone"

"Well that's hairy good" commented Ms. Fortune.

"We don't have time for jokes, we need-" said Jack before being interrupted by Avian.

**Change to track 'Persona 3 OST – Shadow'**

"We're under attack!" yelled the professor through the radio "The Skullgirl… attacking… traitor…" and then silence.

"Doc?! DOC?!" yelled Jack with panic "I need to return! The Skullgirl is attacking the lab!"

"Let's go then" said Ms. Fortune.

"Let us go with you" said the girl.

"What the hell are you saying kid?! Did you go nuts?!" asked Samson with shock.

"It's our fault that he's here and not helping his friends" replied the girl.

Jack held his arm toward the Feral and the Schoolgirl who caught it and teleported away with them.

* * *

Lab 8 was in total chaos as undead monsters were everywhere. Jack and the two others arrived as they gained some attention.

"We'll deal with the bone bags" said Ms. Fortune "Go find your doc"

Jack nodded before rushing toward Avian's office.

"You know? I feel better about that" said Samson.

Ms. Fortune snickered and said "Just don't tangle yourself on them"

"Shut it!" yelled Samson.

* * *

Jack was running and slashing through the horde of undead.

"Doc!" he called "Doc! Are you here?!"

He cut in two a couple of mafia looking skeletons before arriving in front of the door of Avian's office.

"Doc!" he called again before bursting through the door.

He widen his eyes when he saw a copy of himself throwing Avian to a wall.

"Doc! Who the hell are you?!" he asked with anger.

"You know" said his double "I'm you, and I know how much I wanted to go away, escape this place and all those experiments, to be free. You wanted to go back to Cerebella, right? You do have so much feeling for her, and yet, you can't accept them because she's a Medici"

"You know nothing!" yelled the real Jack "Don't you dare talk like you know the hell I went through!"

The fake Jack laughed and said "But I know everything. I'm you, remember? I also know how much you're jealous of Patricia, she has the attention of everyone because of the Avery Unit and her tendencies of running away just for her fun. And there's you, the obedient yet ignored Jack, no matter how much you work, how much any effort you do, you just get a pat on the back. You hate that don't ya?"

"I said Shut up!" yelled the real Jack.

(After Battle) Jack VS Jack

Jack panted and knelt down "Damn it… I'm… I'm almost out of juice…"

"Too bad" said the fake Jack "But at least, after that I'll send you away, I'll make sure that Cerebella joins you"

"You… bastard" growled Jack weakly.

Chuckling darkly, the fake Jack raised his sword and prepared himself to strike the real one down.

**Change to track 'Undertale OST – Spear Of Justice'**

"Head up big J!" the fake Jack looked at the origin of the voice and saw a red beam colliding with him.

"Pa… Patricia… you're here…" said Jack weakly.

Patricia, an orange haired girl with eyes arms and wearing Victorian red brownish cloths, looked at Jack and said "Looks like you were about to fall apart"

"It's not over yet" replied Jack while trying to get on his feet "Get the doc and the others to safety, I'll hold… this double of myself occupied"

"Not a chance big J" said Patricia "You're almost out of juice. If you fight, the doc's gonna have a real pain to fixe you up"

"But-"

"Kwak! Do you have ears? The boss told you to step out, so do it!" said a bird looking like Patricia.

"You heard Avery" said Patricia "Take the doc out, I'll handle him"

Jack began to think before replying with "Fine…"

The fake Jack looked at Patricia before changing form and taking Patricia's one "You must be so upset that Jack get the biggest gun, right?" it said.

"Don't be so sure that you can fume things here" said Patricia with a grin "No one pick a fight with Peacock or her family"

Jack went to Avian "Doc! Doc you're alright?" Avian only nodded "Do you think you can walk?" another nod "Looks like bruises, Do you know where the others are?"

"They escaped through the sewers" answered Avian.

"That's what I wanted to know" said Jack before teleporting away.

* * *

**Change to track 'Skullgirls OST – An Uncertain Fate'**

Under a bridge, many members of Lab 8 were ether shocked, either in a state of panic, or both.

"Is everyone alright Stan?" asked a masked woman.

"I tried to calm the kids… but…" said Stanley while scratching the back of his neck "They're calm only while you're near, Ileum"

"I see" replied Ileum "I'll go tal-"

A lightning struck, startling everyone, who were, then, glad to see Avian.

"Doc!" called Stanley happily "You're safe"

Avian nodded before looking at Jack "Are you okay?"

"As good as a new car" replied Jack before fainting.

"Jack!" called Ileum with worry.

"He's just out of juice" assured Avian "We're going to lay down for a little while"

Stanley nodded while the others came to check on the fallen ASG.

**Stop track.**

* * *

Jack opened his eyes, trying to remember the last thing that happened. He knew that he went to Lab 8 after hearing Avian's call, and then…

"Doc!" he called as he got up.

**Play track 'Skullgirls OST - Shenanigans And Goings-Ons'**

"You're awake!" said Patricia, walking toward him and giving him a 'You dirty boy' grin.

"Patricia! Is the doc alright?!"

"Suuuuuure" replied Patricia, still grinning.

"And what with the grin?" he asked with annoyed tone.

"Just met two hotties that claimed to know ya" replied Patricia, earning a groan from Jack.

"Please Patricia, don't tell me that you did what I think you did…" groaned Jack.

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied Patricia before taking a cigar "I just showed them some… footage of your training"

"Patricia" said Jack with a sweet voice that confused the little girl "After this… I'll make sure that you hide forever"

Patricia laughed nervously as she began to back away.

* * *

**Change to track 'Skullgirls OST – An Uncertain Fate'**

After a while Jack walked to Avian, who seemed to talk to Samson.

"That was another time" said Avian "Ever since the creation of the ASG, I've been searching for as much parasites as I could"

"Bet that you found nothing 'bout me" replied Samson.

"Unfortunately" sighed Avian "Get a piece of you would help me create some parasites that could be compatible with anything"

"Calm down old man" said Samson "This can never end well, so don't ever try it"

"Samson, he was complementing you" said the schoolgirl "be thankful"

"Don't worry, Miss Filia" said Avian "I understand his worries, cloning a parasite can prove to be dangerous"

"Doc!" called Jack with a smile "Glad to see you in good health"

"You were reckless again" said Avian with a frown "You should have left me there" he then sighed "But… thank you, without your help, I would have been dead and not having this conversation with you"

"Glad I could help you Doc" replied Jack before asking "Now where are we going to go?"

"I don't know" answered Avian "Returning to the Lab would be suicidal"

"Why not going to an abandoned train station" suggested Jack.

"The abandoned train station of New Meridian?" asked Avian with confusion "Isn't that place under the Medici…? … I see now"

"So? What do you think Doc" replied Jack.

"Could be usable until we get a better place" said Avian "I'll get everyone to prepare themselves. You, contact Ben and tell him to check if it's still safe to go in"

* * *

**Change to track 'Cuphead OST - Railroad Wrath'**

After half an hour, the remaining members of Lab 8, with Ms. Fortune and Filia, arrived at the station, Avian went directly to discuss with a large man within a trench coat.

"What do you think of this place, ben?" asked Avian.

"The stage's not bad doc" replied Ben "Dusting off this place and we get a good hideout"

Avian nodded before turning toward Jack "He's too reckless, can you keep an eye on him?"

Ben nodded and said "I'll do my best"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was having his most embarrassing moment.

**Change to track 'Kuroshitsuji OST – Clear The Table'**

"Didn't know you had that many muscles" purred Nadia as she was touching the boy's arm.

"C-C-Can you please stop?!" asked Jack while blushing.

"Samson, do you know what's happening?" asked Filia.

"Go play with the other kids, that's the only thing I would advise you" replied Samson.

"Can't let any other girl get you after seeing what you can do" purred Ms. Fortune sensually as she put his arm between her breasts "You are much stronger than I thought, maybe I should show you something that would make you think only about me"

"I-I-I d-d-don't think t-t-that's a g-g-g-good idea" replied Jack, blushing even more.

"That's turning me on even mooooore" this time, Ms. Fortune put her hand on his pants before whispering to his ear "I can make feel so good, that you won't be able to think straightly for a long time"

"I-I-I-I s-s-should g-g-go s-s-search for the o-o-o-other p-p-p-person w-w-with a c-c-connection w-w-with the S-S-S-Skullgirl" he then rushed away.

**Stop track.**

"I advise you to behave, you stray cat" said Ben with a serious voice.

"Sorry tine can" replied the Feral "But I already got my eyes on him"

"This is a good kid, I don't need you to go and do something that will change him" warned Ben as he exited the station searching for Jack.

"But I will do that" said Ms. Fortune, going after her prey.

* * *

**Play track 'Undertale OST – Sans'**

Jack walked through the street of Mapelcrest and was extremely nervous.

"Sure this place feels like a warm place to raise children" said the source of his nervousness.

'Please! Anything, anything that would help me to get through this easily' thought Jack as he had the hood of his cloak over his embarrassed face.

**Change to track 'Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate OST – Echoing Infinte'**

"Here's the source of this magnificent blood" said a dark skinned woman with a ribbon wrapped around her body taking the shape of an Ankh, and beneath it a black, and elegant, robe.

"This isn't my day" sighed Jack before noticing Cerebella, standing behind the woman and looking to her side.

"Oh my" said the woman as she eyed Jack "To think that I would see two mortal enemies sharing a single host" she then narrowed her eyes "But they feel different… there's also a… third presence?"

"Now, I have a bad feeling" commented Jack, feeling a headache.

"Tell me, boy, how did you get Zeus and Odin to stop fighting? And who's the third one?" asked the woman "I've never heard of a host with three parasites before"

"Back off creepy cat lady" said Ms. Fortune "I already got my eyes on him"

"You must be the thief who stole the Life Gem from Lorenzo" said the woman before snapping her fingers "Horace, Albus let's get those two, I think that it would be interesting to have them with us"

A man with the head of a bird appeared and said "Yes miss Eliza"

Another man with the head of a wolf appeared and said "You got it boss"

"Now come Cerebella dear" said Eliza "Time to get to work"

"… right…" replied Cerebella with a sad tone.

(After Battle) Jack / Ms. Fortune VS Eliza / Cerebella

"She's… unbelievable…" panted Jack "I never thought that… a single parasite can be… this powerful"

"This is really interesting" said Eliza with a smirk "Both Zeus and Odin seem to be different. Tell me, were they modified?"

"We need to fall back" said Ms. Fortune as she got up.

"You're goin' nowhere" said Albus before jumping at them.

"**Thunder Burst!**" an explosion of electricity threw Albus away.

"Hmph. Seems like you don't know when to stop" said Eliza with an annoyed tone.

"Nadia…" called Jack while extending his arm.

The Feral understood the message and caught it before being teleported away.

**Stop track.**

* * *

Ms. Fortune opened her eyes and found herself in another part of Mapelcrest.

"The one we are searching is near" said Jack weakly.

"You sure you're alright?" asked Ms. Fortune with worry.

"Just need to refuel myself" answered Jack.

"Refuel?" asked the Feral with confusion.

"I need something sweet…" said Jack before taking a bag and emptied a cup of sugar in his mouth.

"You know that too much sugar is bad for you, right?" said Ms. Fortune nervously.

Jack took a deep breath and said "My body is different" he then walked a little before stopping at the sight of pale girl with nails coming out of her shoulders.

**Play track 'For Honor OST – Breach – Viking Attack'**

"You're with the ASG?" she asked.

"Yes" replied Jack "And it seems like you've a connection with the Skull Heart"

"It's none of your business!" snapped the girl "Where can I find Valentine?"

"I don't know" answered Jack "But I feel something else in you… you have so much pain and rage within you"

"I SAID THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" yelled the girl.

(After Battle) Jack / Ms. Fortune VS Painwheel

**Play track 'Skullgirls OST – An Uncertain Fate'**

"Talk about a _wheel pain_" joked Ms. Fortune as she was looking at the unconscious girl.

Jack approached her and put his hand on her head "Jiù ràng wǒ chāodù nǐ ba" (Let my prayers put your soul to rest)

A dark smoke came out of the girl and divided itself in two forms; the first being the girl, the second taking the form of a woman with a slim yet curvaceous body, wearing a white, skin tight medical scrub top with pink cross buttons, a matching nursing cap and medical gloves.

"Looks like this is going to be more difficult than Umbrella" commented Jack.

"Looks like it will be a piece of cake for us" replied Ms. Fortune

(After Battle) Jack / Ms. Fortune VS Painwheel / Valentine

"That takes care of that" said Ms. Fortune before seeing Jack kneeling "What now…"

"Just… just using it, do that to me" replied Jack "Thankfully, there's no other one connected to the Skull Heart. We need to remove her mask"

"I'll take care of that" said Ms. Fortune while kneeling to get the mask off.

"You shouldn't have done that" said Ben, while approaching Jack.

"Sorry 'bout that uncle Ben, but it was the only thing that could be done to evade the apparition of another Skullgirl" replied Jack.

"What a creepy mask" said Ms. Fortune while approaching the two, with the girl's mask in her hand.

"Go to the cathedral" said Ben "The Skullgirl is there"

Jack nodded before teleporting there.

* * *

**Change to track 'Skullgirls OST – Fugue in Three Goddesses'**

In the Grand Cathedral, Jack arrived and entered.

"Never been the religious type" he mumbled.

"Welcome dear child" said a Sister "You are not welcome here, please go away"

Using Odin's Eye, Jack got a familiar effect "You! You're the one who attacked Lab 8!"

The sister giggled before taking a monstrous form, it was like it had no shape at all.

"Now, time to deal with you" said the former nun "Valentine, let's make this quick"

Valentine, an attractive nurse appeared next to the creature and sighed "Thought you can deal with this alone, after all he's nearly going to be in need for some sugar"

"So you are Valentine" said Jack "It seems like the girl resent you for something"

"Oh you met Painwheel?" replied Valentine.

"Don't know what you did to her, but now she's free" added Jack before taking his sword "And you are in my way"

(After Battle) Jack VS Double / Valentine

**Play track 'Skullgirls OST – Them's Fighin' Words**

"Damn it… not again…" groaned Jack.

"Need to refuel again?" taunted the deform creature.

"I won't… let you stop me…" panted Jack before extending his arm "**THIRD SEAL OF OLYMPUS: CHAIN OF TARTARUS!**" chains appeared from nowhere and grabbed both the creature and Valentine before beginning to drag them through the earth "Enjoy the eternal damnation in the deepest part of the Tartarus"

"No!" yelled the creature "It can't end like this!"

"Your name's Jack, right?" asked Valentine, with a calm voice, getting a nod as a response "Promise me to defeat the Skullgirl and avenge my fallen comrades"

"Valentine you traitor!" yelled the creature before being completely dragged away.

Valentine looked around her and saw that she's just half dragged "Oh my, why being so uncertain now"

"I don't think that sending you away would do anything good to you" replied Jack "Beside, someone is searching for you, a girl that hates you"

Valentine chuckled and said "So Painwheel is still trying to get me"

"I'll go deal with the Skullgirl" said Jack while descending the stairs of the catacombs.

* * *

**Change to track 'Skullgirl OST – Dire Machinations'**

In the catacombs, the Skullgirl, a powerful female being that is the result of an "impure" woman making a wish using the Skull Heart, looked at Jack and said "I remember you, in No Man's Land"

"Don't remember seeing you" replied Jack "What's your name, Skullgirl"

"I'm Mary, I think that's the first time we spoke normally, Jack" said Marie

"As much As I would love to talk, I'm short on time" replied Jack "Sorry for what I'm going to do"

"It's only natural" said Marie "A weapon has a purpose, and yours is to seal the Skullheart. But it doesn't mean that I'm going to let you do it without fighting back" with that, Marie gathered her forces and prepared herself to fight Jack.

(After Battle) Jack VS Marie

**Play track 'Skullgirls OST – Them's Fighin' Words**

"Now my chance!" yelled Jack as he planted his sword in the earth "**ULTIMATE SEAL: TITAN CHAIN!**"

"That seal is weak!" said the Skull Heart "With time it would be undone!"

"Not if I do this!" replied Jack "**LIMIT BREAK: USE OF ANANTA'S GIFT, INFINITY!**"

"What?! Impossible!" yelled the Skull Heart before being sealed away within a stone.

**Change to track 'Skullgirls OST – The Lives We Tried To Reclaim**

Jack panted before falling on his back.

"Jack! Jack!" turning his head, he saw Cerebella rushing at him "Are you alright?!"

"Cela…" called Jack weakly, while smiling "I'm happy… that you are the one I would see before dying"

"Don't say that!" sobbed the girl "You're going to survive… and we will escape this country together"

Jack laughed softly before moving his hand to caress her cheek "I'm sorry it had to be this way"

Cerebella putted her hand on his and said, while still crying "You have nothing to be sorry for you idiot"

"I think that's now a goodbye" said Jack as is eye began to close "Goodbye… Cela"

"Jack! JACK!" yelled Cerebella before crying on the body of the fallen ASG.

Not far, Parasoul was watching, with her Egrets.

"What are the orders Princess" asked one of the Egrets.

"Let her grief, then arrest her, and prepare a worthy funeral for Jack" ordered Parasoul before leaving.

"Sir, yes sir!" replied the members of the Egrets.

* * *

**Change to track 'Skullgirls OST – Daybreak'**

Some days later, Jack's sword was planted behind a tombstone that had 'Here's the body of Jack, Hero of the world, and vanquisher of the Skullgirl' written in it.

"He was an idiot" said Patricia while looking down.

"Even if he was an idiot, he still had a good heart" replied Ms. Fortune, wearing a trench coat.

"One day, he told me that having all the power in the world won't make you the strongest, but the weakest" said Patricia, this time looking at the sky "At first, I thought that he wanted to make me feel better because he had the strongest thing the doc got, but now I finally understand"

"He certainly is one of the kind" added the Feral "Now that the Skull Heart has vanished, what are you going to do?"

"We still have the Medici to deal with" replied Patricia.

"I agree with you in that" said Parasoul while approaching the two "I got a message saying that Lorenzo died, and Vitale took his place"

"How did he died?" asked Patricia.

"They say that a scalpel penetrated his heart" answered Parasoul "But with Vitale in charge we can wait for the worst"

"What about the Medici girl?" asked Nadia with some concern.

"She… she's like broken" replied Parasoul with sadness "She had yet to speak, and refused to eat anything"

"Maybe you should bring her here" said Patricia "Even if she's a Medici, she still have the right to come to this place"

"Maybe you're right" said Parasoul before going to a car "Come, we have to plan our attacks on the Medici family"

Both Patricia and Nadia entered in the car.

**THE END**

**Play track 'Skullgirls OST – In A Moment's Time**

* * *

**That's all folks!**

**What are your thought.**

* * *

_**Character chart:**_

_Name:_ Jack

_Allias:_ Big J (Patricia)

Cogwork (Ms. Fortune)

_Gender:_ Male

_Age:_ 19

_Likes:_ Lab 8, children, people of Lab 8, sweets, Cerebella, honest people.

_Dislikes:_ The Medici, people who hurt children, people who abuse their authorities, people who hurt those he cares about, people who eat his sweets.

_Abilities:_ Create electricity, teleport, analysis of a person, swordsmanship, parkour skills.

_Parasites:_

1-Zeus: Let his host use electricity and seals.

2-Odin: Let his host use an unmatched analysis capability and teleportation.

3-Buddha: Strongest of the three, he possess the capacity to alter reality if used at his full potential.

_Gameplay Inspiration:_

-Highlander (For Honor)

-Raiden (Mortal Kombat)

-Kagura (Blazblue)

-Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear)

-Xahou Ba (Dynasty Warriors)

-Akatsuki (Akatsuki Blitzkampf)

-Nightmare / Siegfried (Soulcalibur)


End file.
